Enmudecer
by Anniih
Summary: Francis hace una fiesta. Arthur bebe de más. Alfred lo ayuda. Después de esa noche no recuerda ni quiere saber lo que sucedió, más si el menor está vinculado. De verdad no quiere. Sea lo que sea, lo lamenta. UKxUSA; Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Estados Unidos como Inglaterra se pertenecen, pero son creaciones de Hidekaz, y los demás también.

**Advertencias:** OoC (no sé…). Lemon fuertecito, creo yo. Exceso de alcohol y culpa de este. Un poco triste…angst…así que espero que no me maten. Y es un fic raro.

**Pareja Principal: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Parejas Secundarias:** EspañaxRomano; PrusiaxAustria.

**No me hago responsable de cegueras.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Enmudecer<strong>

Puede ser el volumen y el ritmo de la música, o tal vez el alcohol en su vaso de cristal meneándose por las orillas, o tal vez el griterío que está armando Gilbert porque el austriaco se quedó dormido en el sofá por tanto beber obligadamente por Elizaveta, o tal vez por toda la bulla que hay y que lo rodea estando sentado en otro sillón mirando la multitud mientras que cierto británico no para de hablar como si fuera un muñeco parlante y ebrio con una Bélgica algo bebida, para que le duela la cabeza.

Alfred sabía que tuvo que dormir por lo menos dos horas antes de venir a la fiestecilla de Francia. Debía recuperar toda la fuerza desgastada en la reunión de la mañana, pero no pudo por dedicarse a su vicio de los videojuegos. Ni siquiera se tomó un café. Ahora se le cae un poco los parpados tratando de visualizar. Sacude la cabeza para no quedarse dormido, pues debe disfrutar del nuevo fin de semana, mañana tiene planeado ir a la playa, meter sus piececitos al agua y relajarse. Baja la mirada a su vaso llenado de whisky, es su segundo vaso del mismo líquido, más uno que…parece que era vodka…bueno, no recuerda con exactitud, eso que ni siquiera está ebrio todavía. No así como Arthur, ese tipo sí que está…borracho. ¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta de su estado? ¿O que Emma le diga que deje de tomar? ¿Alguien podría quitarle ese vaso de ron, por favor?

Las mejillas de Inglaterra se encuentran completamente manchadas de rojo, no por vergüenza porque se le ha olvidado; los ojos medianamente decaídos, el cabello desordenado más de lo normal a lo que se intenta cada momento pasar la mano hacia atrás quitando las mechas que le molestan la vista, y tiene los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochada, sin decir que la corbata se la sacó cuando dio el primer sorbo. A simple vista, por su actitud se puede decir que intenta coquetear o hacer amistad con la belga. Por suerte Holanda yace más atrás discutiendo con España por tonterías, nadie sabe de qué, pero están discutiendo.

Habla y habla y habla. Sobre su vida de corsario, sus fantásticas aventuras en el mar ya repetidas un millón de veces. Todo el mundo sabe su historia. Sin embargo, hay que dejarlo ser, ¿no?

Estados Unidos suspira. Da un largo sorbo a su whisky para luego exhalar, a lo que repentinamente el francés aparece tomando una silla, sentándose al frente suyo, claro al revés.

― ¿Cómo lo estás pasando Alfrediu~? ―pregunta Francis posando los brazos en el borde de la silla.

―Debí dormir antes de venir, me duele un poco la cabeza.

―Que lastima ―ladea la cabeza en modo de tristeza y comprensión. Y sonríe―. Pero no pienses en eso y disfruta de la vida, de tu juventud comparado con la mayoría.

―Si tan solo pudiera. ―dice algo resignado llamando la atención de Francis.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―al principio cree que el menor se siente viejo, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada guiada hacia Arthur, lo comprende― Oh.

Es porque Alfred está preocupado del inglés, quien puede hacer cualquier estupidez o accidentarse o que se quede dormido. Arthur dentro del estado del alcohol puede ser peligroso, y hay que estar atentos sobre todo si están en la casa de Francis. Podría agarrarse perfectamente con Antonio por cuestiones del pasado. Cosas así deben evitarse.

―Parece que ya no está en la tierra. ―comenta el francés observando al país de cejas gruesas.

Otra vez suspira el norteamericano, donde en eso sobresalta al sentir la presencia de su antiguo tutor cerca.

―Hey Alfred ―suelta con una risilla mostrando sus coloridos pómulos y el aliento a alcohol―, Emma…me di-dijo que soy lindo… ¿tú que crees, eh? ¿Soy…lindo? ¿Atractivo? O…quizás… ¿ardiente? ―sonríe de lado, de sobremanera poniendo nervioso al país menor.

―_Oui, oui _―acierta el francés con toda sinceridad―. Eres ardiente, Arthur. Muy ardiente.

―A ti no te hablo, imbécil. Le habló a Alfred ―espeta repugnado, dirigiéndose nuevamente al aludido―. ¿Qué me dices Alfred?

En estos momentos lo primero que haría el estadounidense es cubrirse la nariz por ese olor a ron impregnado hasta en las prendas de Inglaterra, sin embargo la atención la tiene puesta en responderle. No podría decirle que es ardiente porque no sabe cómo es si lo es, ni siquiera se han acostado como para afirmarlo. Lo único que puede responderle, que es lindo. Y bueno…si fuera una chica lo encontraría atractivo. **Solo** si fuera una chica, aunque con esa expresión que posee el mayor, lo encuentra atractivo.

No.

Lo encuentras más que atractivo. **Deseoso**.

―_Well…_ ―pronuncia la primera palabra para responder.

―_Well?_ ―repite el británico a punto de perder la paciencia por la demora de la respuesta― _And?_

Finalmente no contesta.

―_Come on, Alfred! _No es tan difícil responderme. ―se harta. ¿Acaso Estados Unidos no lo encuentra lo suficientemente atractivo? ¿Ni que le tuviera deseos de tenerlo en la cama? ¡Debe ser por esos lentes del mal que no le dejan ver con claridad! Si lo se los quita, vería lo sexy que es. Por supuesto.

Francis se pone de pie. ―Hey Arthur, ¿por qué no te vas adormir? Ya ni puedes levantarte.

― ¿Eh? Tch. Me encuentro perfectamente bien, solo observa _frog_ ―con esa actitud de confianza se levanta del sillón y al solo segundos después pierde el equilibrio regresando a su posición anterior―. _Shit…_tienes razón…la cabeza me da vueltas…

― ¿Ves? _Cher_ Alfred, ¿por qué no lo llevas a una de las habitaciones? ―propone el dueño de casa con total caridad hacia el británico.

Alfred lo piensa bien antes de acertar. Lo bueno, es que dejará al mayor sano y salvo durmiendo como un bebé, mientras regresa a divertirse sin algún tipo de preocupaciones. Rápidamente se levanta cogiendo un abrazo de Arthur, colocándolo en su hombro, para poder cargarlo. Francia le dice las indicaciones del cuarto correspondiente, el número tres, ya que el dos está reservado para España con Italia Romano y el uno para otra pareja.

Comienza a caminar llevando a semi-arrastras al inglés, por el pasillo oyendo como la música baja al solo alejarse. Encuentra el número tres grabado en una puerta y entra. Se pregunta por qué Francis tiene habitaciones de este tipo, como si fuera un motel. Bueno, no le extraña.

Sigue con lo suyo visualizando la cama. Primero prende la luz, cierra la puerta y deja a Inglaterra sentando en la orilla de la cama, a pesar de que Alfred le dijera que se estirara para que descansara, el cual el otro negó.

―Oye Alfred ―llama manteniendo la cabeza gacha―, ¿te soy atractivo?

¿Otra vez con esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Arthur quiere buscar algo con eso? ¿Colocarlo nervioso? ¡Lo está haciendo! Pero más aún, desconcertándolo y preocupándolo.

Alfred deja escapar una risita forzada.

―Arthur, olvida eso ―se acerca―. Mejor acuéstate para que estés mejor. ―y al hacerlo, su brazo es jalado, impulsando su cuerpo directo hacia la cama, donde enseguida el mayor sube en su cintura. Se ruboriza por aquel acto repentino.

― ¿Enserio no me encuentras atractivo? ―se inclina hacia el rostro el menor, buscándole los ojos azules.

Estados Unidos tartamudea encontrándose tenso, sin mover un músculo por la cercanía con el mayor. Solo están a centímetros de sus bocas donde la inglesa le hace una mala jugada de aproximar y alejar solo para provocarlo, solo para calentarlo. Maldita sea, ese Arthur bajo las influencias el alcohol realmente es peligroso. No debió venir a dejarlo solo. Por último que lo hubiese acompañado Feliciano para sentirse seguro.

Traga sin quitar la vista de los orbes verdes, pero la desvía hacia abajo en el cuerpo contrario y piensa que es atractivo de…cierta manera. ¡Bien! ¿Para qué mentirse? Arthur se ve demasiado atractivo así, siempre lo ha sido a lo que le llega provocarle sueños extraños y suspiros de sentirse atraído. Aunque claro, no solo por la apariencia, también por su actitud, sobre todo cuando es amable si se lo propone, es ahí cuando siente nervios y cosquillas en el estómago, quedando como idiota sin moverse, solo observándolo.

Y siente que este no es lugar indicado para hacerlo saber.

―Pues…e-eres lindo. ―únicamente contesta eso, subiendo la mirada creyendo que así el mayor podrá descansar.

― ¿Lindo? ―arquea una ceja no muy a gusto. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Quiere que le responda sí lo es o no. Aff, ese Alfred no puede ser más lento― ¿Solo eso? ―el menor acierta con la cabeza―Debes estar bromeando.

― ¿Por-Por qué tendría que hacerlo…? ―su sonrisa es falsa para sentir que esto pasará rápido e Inglaterra caerá medio muerto a la cama, roncando como nunca. Pero se equivoca al darse cuenta de la respiración del mayor sobre su boca. Definitivamente da indicios de querer seducirlo para que diga la verdadera respuesta.

Como le gustaría que alguien entrara por esa puerta.

― ¿Qué me dices ahora? ―Inglaterra le provoca moviendo lentamente los labios y sin llegar a rozarlos con los americanos, estirando las piernas hacia atrás, quedando totalmente encima con el control en su antigua colonia.

Alfred apenas abre la boca queriendo hablar. Le es imposible casi al borde de sentirse condenadamente atraído en querer besarlo, ya le da igual el aroma a licor. Solo piensa en esos labios carnosos… ¡rayos! No puede caer, no puede caer, no ante un borracho. Si Arthur estuviera consciente, quizás sí. ¡Pero ahora no! ¡Reacciona Alfred! ¡Quítatelo de encima!

― ¿Te caliento? ―aumenta el tono del cuestionario colocándolo más nervioso de lo normal.

Al fin y al cabo, el estadounidense decide levantar cuerpo con la excusa apresurada de "Alguien llama al héroe, permiso", obviamente el mayor no le cree, sonriendo con soberbia por haberlo asustado. Y lo vuelve a tirar a la cama, donde esta vez toma las cosas enserio (también su ebriedad, que ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo, solo se deja llevar por sus impulsos y calor del cuerpo), sujetando sus mejillas para poder besarlo. No le importa si lo hace con brusquedad, desea poseer la boca del menor, afirmándolo con fuerza sin que le haga desprecio de cerrarla o correr la cara, que es precisamente lo que intenta hacer Estados Unidos, no obstante, a la vez quiere y a la vez no, no sabe que elegir presionando los ojos mientras que su interior, por cada rincón la lengua inglesa se pasea como si fuera su casa, hasta encontrar la suya, hundiéndose más, abriendo cada vez más por acabar por responder. Alfred cae sintiendo que sus mejillas son liberadas, porque Arthur se da cuenta que no es necesario sostenerlo.

Inglaterra abre su boca para alejarse y poder respirar, dejando algunos residuos salivales por alrededor. Observa al americano bajo su cuerpo, acalorado solamente por haber besado, claro que esa acción despierta todos los músculos como si hubiese corrido más de veinte metros.

Alfred respira agitado. Desciende los ojos, y otra vez crean un ósculo algo distinto al anterior, ya que este está siendo correspondido. Se mantiene la brusquedad, la pasión, lo ardiente que es, provocando leves movimientos en sus cuerpos para acomodarse el uno al otro, invadiendo sus cavidades y hasta el lugar menos inimaginable, saboreando el néctar compartido y el calor que van tomando. La temperatura aumenta. Sus salivas se entibian pidiendo el deseo de más. El primero en percatarse es el británico, pero antes le quita los lentes al joven país ya que son un total estorbo, y se desliza por su cuello, marcando territorio anglo como antes, pero de modo diferente. Porque esto no es por obtener territorio, si no por deseo. _Solo es calentura._

Se oye un gemido proveniente del norteamericano, es culpa de Inglaterra por andar en su cuello, mordiendo y succionando con placer, subiendo para morderle el lóbulo y luego regresa susurrando.

― ¿Qué te dice esto? ―lame, tomando la atención de los oídos del chico― ¿Soy más que lindo?

―_Ye-Yes…_ ―no deja de suspirar corriendo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del mayor― A-Atra-tractivo…ardiente…

― ¿Me deseas? ―muerde.

―Ah…ah… ―se encuentra en otro lugar sin poder responderle, pero sí en pensar en la situación. Si siguen, acabarían haciéndolo, y no es como si Alfred no quisiera, solo es la razón del inglés que no está. No sería bueno aprovecharse o…ser aprovechado y mucho menos en casa "ajena". Vino a divertirse, no de esta forma. Y vino también para cuidar a la nación que una vez se encargó de criarlo. Está, sin duda no es la manera de cuidarlo.

Reacciona posando los puños en el torso del mayor, quitándoselo de encima.

―Ya basta. Estás ebrio Arthur, necesitas descansar.

―Nadie me dice que lo que tengo que hacer, maldita sea. ―frunce el ceño, agarrando las manos de Alfred, colocándolas arriba de su cabeza, sosteniéndolas muy bien.

―Suéltame. ―masculla removiéndose.

―No lo haré ―contesta de la misma forma, muy molesto por el rechazo del joven, ¿qué se ha creído ese crío? No tiene derecho en hacerle a un lado. Nadie se niega a Arthur Kirkland. Entonces se inclinó a robarle los labios, sujetándole bien las manos por unos largos segundos, constriñéndolo en corresponder hasta lograrlo. Una vez hecha la tarea, le habla entre besos ―. Alfred yo…te deseo ―besa cambiando el ritmo a ser más cálido―. _I want to make mine._

―_Wha-What? _―no tarda en sorprenderse y creer que escuchó mal. Eso no es cierto. Todo se detiene, hasta los besos― Es-Espera… ―aunque quisiera detenerlo y pedir primero conversar del tema, todo continúa, incluso las palabras entre alientos del inglés.

―Tanto tiempo deseándote ―lo suelta, pasando sus manos por el pecho de su antigua colonia, por encima de la chaqueta, mientras este jadea envuelto en un cúmulo de sensaciones―…deseando tu cuerpo…ya eres un adulto…

―Arthur… ―susurra cuando el rostro de Inglaterra se posa al frente, juntando sus narices, llegando a sonar como si quisiera parar.

―Sé que sientes lo mismo ―no se miran, tienen los ojos cerrados. Solo se escuchan y escuchan la música de la fiesta―. Quiero hacerte mío, Estados Unidos.

―Arthur yo…

―_Shut up._ ―y lo besa, silenciándolo. Lo único que quiere es callarlo para seguir y seguir hasta hacerlo pertenecer a su cuerpo.

Introduce la lengua entrelazándola con la de Alfred, sin dejar en acariciarle la silueta, deslizándola por los bordes, hurgando por debajo de las ropas logrando tocar la piel, pero no puede adentrarse más. Molesto con eso, sin salir de la exquisita boca americana, baja el cierre de la chaqueta y se la despoja con apresuro, seguido de la camiseta con el diseño de la bandera del país representante del menor.

Ahora Alfred tiene el torso desnudo ante los verdes orbes llenos de lujuria y deseo. Este se relame el labio yendo directamente a degustar aquellos dos botones rosados un tanto erizados. Da un delis suave con la lengua. Luego los succiona mientras que la otra tetilla es tocada en círculos con sus dedos, una y otra vez. A veces presiona con sus dietes y dedos, robándole el aliento al muchacho americano, quien se arquea por inercia, agarrándose de la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Besa las dos tetillas logrando endurecerlas. Posteriormente desciende en dirección del ombligo, sembrando cortos y precisos besos, recorriendo en llegar a la pelvis. Claro, no se detiene ahí. Marca una sonrisa de lado. Abre la boca depositándola sobre el pantalón, donde adentro se encuentra el miembro del menor, erecto.

Se oye un jadeo de Estados Unidos por ese contacto tibio, solo de aliento, humedeciendo la tela, traspasándola.

No importa si besa un género de pantalón, pero ahí yace esa masculinidad deseando salir, y que se levanta cada vez más por cada roce y mordida regalada. Y no solo es Alfred quien está así. Arthur también está duro, su pantalón le aprieta hasta el alma, literalmente, aguantando las ganas de penetrarlo. Primero desea entregarle placer al menor, más de lo de ahora. Se aleja observando que dejó ese pantalón humedecido y con claro levantamiento. Dirige las manos a desabrocharle el pantalón. Alza una ceja al ver el punto de lubricación manchada en la ropa interior. Era algo que se lo esperaba. No espera más y mete la mano a sacarle la erección escondida, creando masajes que suben y bajan. Esto es mucho mejor que ver las pinturas de Thomas Gainsborough, sin duda alguna.

― ¿Te gusta esto, Alfred? ―le sacude el miembro volviendo a masturbarlo con velocidad y malicia, oprimiendo la hendidura con el pulgar.

―Sí… ―enserio le gusta que le esté tocando sus genitales, envolviéndolos en las manos inglesas, subiendo y bajándole esa piel que cubre su glande, dejando ver lo colorido que se encuentra― Así, así…

Si eso le gusta, más será cuando la boca de Inglaterra se abra introduciendo su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo con ella.

Alfred libera un extenso jadeo cuando lo siente tan caliente. Siente que esa parte de su cuerpo se quema dentro de la cavidad del mayor, decidiendo en enderesarse para ver esa cabeza subiendo y bajando en su entrepierna. Al hacerlo, se lleva la grata sorpresa que Inglaterra se toca el mismo. Se había bajado un poco el pantalón para coger su órgano rígido con una sola mano, sin dejar de chupar el de Estados Unidos.

Lo enreda en su lengua, la pasa desde la base hasta la punta, la sacude adentro, hace cualquier _encantadora _obscenidad el inglés, como si el miembro del chico fuera un juguete.

Alfred no podría decirle que su anatomía no es un juguete, porque lo está pasando bien, porque se siente en un cielo llamado infierno, por el pecado que están cometiendo. De repente deja de sentir ese calor abrigador. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Arthur se detuvo? Existe una sencilla razón.

―Supongo que no eres virgen. ―pronuncia el mayor acomodándose al medio, entre las piernas de Alfred.

Es imposible que la nación joven y poderosa lo fuera después de todos estos años. Inglaterra no creería que ese es el americano que crió, ¿dónde demonios están los dotes sexuales? Espera… ¿alguna vez le enseñó eso? En sus recuerdos no hay.

Eh, bueno no lo es, sin embargo…

―Por detrás lo soy… ―tuvo que contener la vergüenza de su sinceridad imaginando que será el recibidor. ¡Bingo!

―_Perfect._ ―surca los labios autosuficiente. Se esperaba eso, no podría ser mejor que quitarle la virginidad anal al estadounidense, hacerlo suyo esta noche en casa de Francia. Bueno, no es el mejor lugar, pero como dice el francés: "En mi casa se respira amor y sexo." Y sí que tiene razón, aunque jamás se lo dirá. Primero muerto.

Aun así…tampoco es su mejor estado. ¡Al diablo! No importa si está ebrio y mañana despierta al lado de Alfred preguntando que mierda pasó anoche estando completamente asustado y horrorizado. No le interesa, lo único que quiere es hacerlo, tener sexo. Ya que a decir verdad, para él es solo de las miles de calenturas que ha tenido en su vida. Para mala suerte, el menor cayó. Por lo menos espera, el día de mañana no arrepentirse de esto o recibir insultos de Alfred. Se sentiría la mierda más grande del mundo. Como se extraña el Arthur concuerdo.

En fin, debe seguir. Agarra los bordes de las prendas que cubren las piernas americanas, bajándolas por el muslo, luego las rodillas, llegando a salir por los pies. Enseguida se desabotona la camisa y se baja más el pantalón con la prenda interior. Antes de entrar, moja los dedos en su boca, diciendo al menor que los meterá para dilatarlo.

Si bien, Estados Unidos se coloca nervioso. Hay que entenderlo, nadie le ha metido dedos en esa zona, nadie ha entrado. Ni quiere imaginarse si dolerá o no. Quiere pensar en otra cosa, cantar mentalmente una canción, eso sería bueno y para despistarse un rato. Abre las piernas y cierra los parpados.

Entra el índice de Inglaterra, girando de aquí para allá, abriendo. Alfred aguanta por su orgullo, se no dejaría ver que es un llorón y débil, que no puede resistir a esto. Claro que puede resistir, por algo es una nación poderosa y orgullosa de sus logros, jamás se rebajaría ante el británico. No quiere verse como alguien que da pena.

…no obstante…el segundo dedo entrando comienza ser molesto.

Siente que su entrada se agranda, mojándose con la saliva de Arthur. Al parecer en pensar en una canción no fue buena idea.

―Arg…_Shit… _―jadea moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, afirmándose de las sabanas mientras el mayor le hace tijeras en su interior― Me-Me duele…Arthur…aaaarg…

―No seas llorón. Esto no es nada. ―este no puede creer que se estuviera quejando por meterle dos dedos y más encima lo está preparando, debería agradecerle por eso y por ser considerado o entraría de golpe.

―_Bu-But…_ ―no sigue hablando. Sigue gimiendo.

De la nada, el rubio de ojos azules se percata de la presencia de la punta de la erección del mayor. Va entrar. Respira profundamente estando listo.

Inglaterra se hace para adelante. Lento, con dificultad entrando a ese lugar intacto hasta el momento. Le cuesta por la contracción que se crea a causa de los nervios americanos. Estúpido Estados Unidos, ¿no se da cuenta que así no puede entrar completamente? Chasquea la lengua. Le sujeta las caderas, y entra despacio, y sale despacio. Lo hace cuatro veces buscando el ritmo en aumentar. No obstante, Alfred se queja.

―Ah… Ugh… No…Arthur sá-sácalo, me dueleeee… ―aunque avise, el otro no le caso, siguiendo en empujar. Le duele. Toma la decisión de frenarlo por sus propios medios, desplazando el trasero hacia su cuerpo, alejándolo del miembro inglés. Fue una reacción inmediata.

El país del té frunce el entrecejo. ― ¿Qué intentas hacer, idiota?

―Sé suave… ―lo afirma con la mirada e igual de fruncida, atacante, siendo que es lo único que pide sin que sea un berrinche. Lo determina transformándose en un modo de orden hacia el rubio de cejas gruesas. O este es lo que piensa agarrando su pensamiento sobre que nadie le da órdenes.

Sin decir mucho, lo vuelve agarra entre sus manos, penetrándolo con fuerza, sin previo aviso.

― ¡Argh…! ―por suerte ese grito de haberle dolito no se oye por toda la casa siendo opacado por la música. Se remueve varias veces posando las manos en los hombros de Arthur, intentando sacárselo de encima o que vaya más despacio. ¡Le había dicho que era virgen por el ano! ¡Con más razón debe hacerlo suave! ¡¿Dónde mierda está el Arthur comprensible? Ese Arthur se lo tragó el alcohol. El de ahora, el que entra en su interior es otro pero en el mismo cuerpo. Sí que la gente cambia por unos vasos de licor.

Aun así, si quiere detenerlo, ¿por qué no usa su fuerza sobrehumana? ¿Qué lo detiene? ¿Acaso realmente desea a Inglaterra en su cuerpo? Lo desea, quiere que lo haga suyo, eso le impide frenarlo, además que ya se sumergió en el placer. No hay vuelta atrás.

Se muerde el labio al sentir su trasero ser invadido por la rigidez de Inglaterra. Quiere dejar que siga, tratando de tranquilizarse para relajar su entrada. Lamentablemente es todo lo contrario. Tanto que le duele y le arde que se contrae inconscientemente, apretando el miembro caliente del antiguo pirata, sin que esto sea obstáculo para Arthur. Este sigue embistiendo, sintiendo las reacciones contra su carne ardiente, y esto le gusta. Tan apretado que logra disfrutar como va abriendo esas paredes americanas, oyendo esos gemidos de placer y dolor. Una magnifica combinación que lo estimula más. Y sonríe.

―Parece que decías la verdad en ser virgen por el ano ―menciona sin detenerse, admirando el rubor en los pómulos de Estados Unidos―. Bueno, por lo menos fui el primero ―le suelta las manos, acercándose a un lado del rostro del menor, reposando su cabeza, y le susurra en el oído―. Voy a moverme más, así que no exageres.

Y empuja más adentro, hallándole la profundidad.

―Aaah-ahh…ah…agh…ughmm… ―Alfred hace un poco de caso en no exagerar, sin embargo todavía le duele, no logra sentir del todo el placer de que lo meta duro y profundo. Aun no llega a ese punto de las emociones― Du-Duele…mu-mucho…détente… No… ―y simplemente no aguanta, necesitaba decirlo sin importarle si el país mayor se enoje.

No se enoja. Le hace oídos sordos corriendo la cara a apoderarse de los jóvenes labios, porque el éxtasis invadiendo su cuerpo le gana, necesita más lujuria, más placer…y hacer callar un poco a Alfred. Mueve los músculos de sus labios compartiendo la mezcla de calientes salivas, regalando mordidas suaves y sensuales haciendo combinación con las punzadas expuestas sobre la cama. Hasta se comparten las respiraciones al separarse y unirse otra vez.

Al paso de los segundos, el menor se va acostumbrando, olvidando el dolor que sentía por lo hinchado del miembro de Arthur, golpeando y golpeando sin pausa. Ahora siente el goce del sexo. El dolor se ha transformado en embelesar sus sentidos, entreabriendo la boca, liberando los gemidos ahogados. Haciendo que el dolor ya no se sienta, se muestra en abrir más las piernas, abrazando la espalda de su ex-tutor, impulsándolo hacia su interior, y colocando las manos en las hebras rubias de Arthur, tirándosela con deleite.

―Parece que ya no te duele… ¿eh-eh? ―se percata mirando a centímetros los extasiados orbes marinos, continuando en penetrar― Estoy entran-trando más profundo…lo tenías muy apretado, Alfred…

Inglaterra puede sentir que el ano del menor se ha dilatado, ya no contrae su glande, entra y sale sin problemas quedando mojado por su propio néctar que usó en meter los dedos. No obstante, aparte de darle placer por detrás, coge el miembro de Alfred comenzando a masturbarlo, dándole doble gusto, robándole gemidos tras gemidos.

Alfred le pide que vaya más rápido y más adentro, ya que no aguantará más, e intenta decir sus sentimientos pero Arthur lo hace callar. La sensación en su vientre aparece avisando que el acto carnal terminará pronto. Las piernas le tiemblan, impulsando el cuerpo hacia abajo, hacia el cuerpo de Arthur. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás…

Arthur también avisa que se vendrá, y recure a penetrar con aceleración, jadeando prolongadamente, apoyándose en la frente estadounidense, y sin dejar de masturbarlo. Hasta que…

…logran el orgasmo alcanzado al solo oír el sonido de sus voces jadeantes.

Estados Unidos se corre en la palma inglesa manchando los vientres de ambos, sintiendo calambre y sensación de relajo. Siente como si estuviera muerto, dejando los brazos y las piernas caer. Por el momento desea descansar y dormir. Pero aparte de eso, logró percibir en su entrada la viscosidad proveniente de la erección de Inglaterra. La había sentido caliente y mojada, comenzando a chorrear tocando las sabanas, y luego se cierra cuando Arthur sale del interior con parte de su eyaculación goteando. Exhala agotado. La cabeza le da vueltas decidiendo acostarse a un lado del menor.

Quedan callados. El único ruido presente es la fiesta que todavía sigue en pie, escuchándose risas de los demás países y uno que otro destrozo.

Inglaterra abre lentamente los ojos, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Luego se levanta subiéndose los pantalones y abrochándose la camisa. En eso, el norteamericano despierta.

―_Where are you going?_

―Voy al baño…tú duerme. ―le responde sin voltear, yendo abrir la puerta. Sale y la cierra dejando al joven solo en la oscuridad. Este no le toma importancia creyendo en sus palabras. Se mete por debajo de las sabanas, durmiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Inglaterra si había ido al baño, pero no regresó a la habitación número tres. Estaba tan distraído y mareado que se fue a otra y se acostó ahí, sin saber nada más del mundo, ni de Alfred, ni siquiera se acordó que había tenido intimidad con él. Así que, despertó con un gran y enorme dolor de cabeza, teniendo una cara de zombi que espantaría al estadounidense. Se rasca la cabellera desordenándosela por completo. Da un bostezo y se pone de pie sin mucho ánimo. Por lo menos se da cuenta que yace en casa de Francia. Recuerda la fiesta hasta que comenzó a tomar, de ahí para adelante no sabe nada. Aunque no se extraña que sus prendas huelan a alcohol. Puff.<p>

Buscará a Francis para que le preste el baño y algo de ropa. No puede salir a la calle, ¿qué diría la gente? No puede dar esa impresión de vago alcohólico, como las muchas veces que le ha sucedido. Como nación y como hombre, debe comportarse, además así es él. Claro, sin saber lo que sucedió anoche.

Sale de la habitación. Camina por el pasillo mirando una figura de cabellera rubia hasta los hombros. Puede ser una mujer…parecida a Francis.

―Buenos días Arthur, ¿cómo lo pasaste ayer? ―exactamente es el francés dándole los primeros saludos del día.

―No sé…no recuerdo nada y me duele la cabeza. ―no tiene ganas de hacer esfuerzo en recordar, sus neuronas les duelen, que llega a tener pereza.

― ¿Ni siquiera cuando Alfred te fue a dejar a la habitación número tres? ―alza una ceja comenzando a preocuparse que el inglés no recordara nada, sobre todo cuando estuvo con el americano. De verdad, esto se pone serio.

―Yo no desperté en esa habitación. ―por supuesto, vio la puerta al salir del cuarto, no había ningún número. Cree que Francis está loco, sin embargo…

―Pero si te fue a dejar ―intenta recordarle―, yo le dije que lo hiciera, porque estabas ebrio y para variar le hacías preguntas obscenas. No sabes cómo de asustado se encontraba el pobrecito.

…sin embargo al mencionar que se encontraba ebrio, no lo cree tan así. Demonios. Se pone nervioso imaginando que hizo algo indebido o avergonzado, o un error, que puede ser la razón del por qué diablos no despertó con Alfred ni en la habitación donde lo dejó. ¿Qué mierda sucedió?

―Yo…no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de eso. ―se toca la sien con su mano tensa. Observa al mayor totalmente intranquilo con miles de preguntas en su mente sin respuestas.

―Arthur. ―es aquí que sabe lo que sucede, donde debe entrar como las muchas veces que han sido.

―Francis… ―dice enseguida agachando la cabeza― siempre te pido no saber nada de la noche anterior si tomé de más. Pero…dime una cosa, ¿tú sabes lo que pasó anoche? ―la voz le suena temblorosa con una angustia en la garganta y en el pecho. No tiene un buen presentimiento. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho con Alfred, no lo quiere saber, ni se lo perdonaría. Sí, se hace algunas ideas de lo que pasó, y una de ellas es la correcta. Por favor, que no sea lo que está pensando.

―_Oui._ Lo sé ―acierta recordando que pasó sin querer por esa habitación, oyendo los gemidos detrás de la puerta. Sonrió al escucharlos, pensando que por fin ese par se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Tenía razón al decir que su casa hay amor y sexo―. ¿Quieres saber que sucedió?

―No. No quiero saberlo. ―sostiene su determinación aguantando la sed de desearlo saber. Debe reprimir eso.

―De acuerdo, no te diré nada como siempre lo he hecho. ―Francis siempre mantiene la palabra en no decir nada. Las primeras lo hacía para burlarse del británico, pero este se veía tan mal al recordar que pasaba vergüenza mundial y ajena, recibiendo castigos de sus superiores y de su reina. El francés sentía lastima, no le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo. Así que hicieron un trato más por parte del antiguo pirata. Si abría la boca, lo castraría, y enserio. Además no quería ver a Arthur deprimido, convertido en un emo, ya tenía mucho con ese lado punk, y no podría llevarlo a pasear por cabarets donde hay mujeres lindas y sensuales, ni a despedidas de solteros. ¿Con quién iría? ¿Con Antonio? Bah, si Antonio prefiere estar mil veces con Lovino, diciendo que él es mejor que todas esas mujeres. Tampoco con Gilbert, por la misma situación quedándose con el austriaco. Par de amigos que tiene, que no disfrutan de la vida.

Entonces prefiere callar.

Francis es un buen amigo cuando tiene que serlo.

Arthur curca de lado los labios, levantando el rostro.

―Aunque…quisiera saber si estuvo mal o bien lo que hice ―es una sonrisa falsa―. ¿Alfred está vinculado?

―_Voulez-vous savoir? (¿Quieres saber?)_

―_Yes_.

Antes de responder, vota un suspiro.

―Tiene que ver con Alfred, y no sé si estuvo bien o mal. Eso lo tienes que saber tú. ―no podría decirle si estuvo bien que tuvieran sexo o no. Inglaterra ni siquiera está seguro si se acostaron. Ese es el miedo que tiene.

―Gracias ―siente un poco de tranquilidad, solo un poco―. Tendré que dejar de tomar. ―suelta una risilla.

―Siempre dices lo mismo, _ma chère._ ―busca un poco de humor, dándole palmadas en el hombro.

Que Arthur diga que dejará de tomar, es un chiste. Y Arthur lo sabe. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, fue por culpa del alcohol.

Tal vez.

Un tanto de mentira.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, fue por culpa del alcohol y por su culpa por no tomar conciencia.

Luego pregunta que ahí con Alfred, si despertó o se fue. Francia le dice que no lo ha visto, lo más seguro que siga durmiendo. Así que le pide al inglés que se vaya sin problemas, conversará con él de lo ocurrido entendiendo que debe quedar en silencio ante lo ocurrido anoche. Y lamenta en no prestarle el baño.

Arthur se va, aun inquieto.

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos había despertado hace minutos atrás sin hacerse la idea de tener un lado de la cama vacío. ¿Allí no estaba Arthur? Recuerda que fue al baño…y jamás regresó. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había sido esa noche? Alfred pensó en tener esa noche como especial, pero como van las cosas, estando solo, no es así.<p>

Chasquea la lengua y maldice. Todavía siente el dolor en el trasero. Su trasero que le entregó a Inglaterra. Lo tenía virgen hasta anoche. Esa noche donde no hubo palabras lindas, aunque quiso decirlas. ¿Acaso para el británico solo fue sexo? Parece que sí, solamente sonreía y decía palabras no de sentimientos.

¡Maldición! Si lo vuelve a ver, lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, no importa si no recuerda nada a causa del alcohol, lo golpearía por haberse aprovechado. Después de todo Arthur no deja ese lado del pasado.

Justo en eso, la puerta se abre dando la bienvenida a Francia. Por suerte el menor tiene cubierta su parte baja con las sabanas, menos el torso. Se ruboriza buscando rápidamente su camiseta antes de que el francés lo viole, pero este le dice que no es necesario, que no tiene intenciones de tocarlo. Únicamente vino a conversar.

Alfred se extraña mirándolo. Este se acerca tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama, y procede a contarle lo que sucede con Inglaterra.

Le pide que se mantenga en silencio. Que esa boca parlanchina se mantenga una vez en la vida callada, si no quiere hacerle daño a Arthur. ¿Y qué ahí con Alfred? ¿Quién responde? También le hicieron daño, burlándose en esa…maldita noche.

Francis le dice que puede enojarse, que puede estar de esa manera para siempre con el inglés, pero que no diga nada. Si quiere hacerlo, que sea el momento correcto, no ahora, porque Arthur no siente algo fuerte por el menor. No está enamorado, no le gusta, solo siente atracción. Y quizás en un futuro esa atracción se convierta en algo más.

Empuñas las manos contra las sabanas al saber los sentimientos británicos. Esto no puede ser más difícil.

* * *

><p>Días pasan desde entonces. Es la primera reunión de la semana, todos andan con normalidad menos Inglaterra que no deja de mirar preocupado e indeciso al menor. Tampoco es como si lo mirara a cada rato. A veces no puede mantener la mirada, porque se siente culpable, además no ha dicho ni sola palabra. Por parte del norteamericano, sigue con su entusiasmo aunque un tanto apagado, tratando que pase desapercibido, es que cada vez que observa casualmente al inglés, su rostro cambia, frunce el ceño, girando hacia la dirección contraria. Es que, todavía le duele.<p>

Esto sigue así hasta terminar. Todos se van platicando sobre las nuevas ideas. Alfred y Arthur quedan solos en la sala. El segundo se pone de pie guardando lentamente sus cosas, no tiene ningún apresuro en salir corriendo teniendo la presencia del menor a solas. Dispuesto a irse, camina y el americano se le cruza, quedando frente a frente.

Alfred le sonríe.

―Hola. ―y le saluda animado.

―Hola. ―este no.

― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lo pasaste bien en la fiesta de Francis? ―su pregunta es burla. Inglaterra le interrumpe al darse cuenta de ello, y darse cuenta que está molesto y sentido. Tal vez, le hizo daño, algo debiera pedirle perdón. Solo espera que no sea en haberse…acostado.

―Alfred, cualquier cosa que haya pasado en esa fiesta…yo ―le mira directo y severo, suavizando la voz―…te pido perdón.

― ¿Eh? ―pestañea sorprendido, era algo que no se lo esperaba. Pero le pide perdón sin saber lo que ocurrió.

―No sé lo que pasó esa anoche y no lo quiero saber ―niega con la cabeza, empuñando las manos en contener la rabia, sintiendo culpa―. Las veces que no recuerdo nada y me entero, no son de mi agrado.

¿Qué quiso decir Arthur? ¿Qué si se entera de que se acostaron no será de su agrado? Oh, claro. Quizás le hubiese gustado hacerlo con Francia o con España, no con alguien virgen por detrás, porque sería un llorón y no podría hacerlo de modo caliente. Con ese par de seguro lo desfrutaría más por tener experiencia. Aunque claro, esos dos la tienen por ser unos putos y andando prestando el trasero a cualquiera, solo por calentura, igual que Arthur.

Todo eso es la rabia del menor, lo que siente desquitándose con el francés y el español, aunque no tengan nada que ver.

Baja el rostro, dejando de mirar al mayor.

―Comprendo…

Comprende que no fue lo suficiente en la cama. Demonios, como tiene ganas de golpearlo.

―Por eso…sea lo que sea, si te insulté, si te herí… Lo siento mucho ―su expresión cambia sintiendo lastima, aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle mil y un disculpas―. Prometo que nunca más volverá a ocurrir. Si no aceptas mis disculpas, está bien ―entiende si no llega a aceptarlas―. No hay problema. Solo…espero no haberte hecho daño.

Alfred se muerde el labio ante las últimas palabras oídas. Le hizo daño y lo sigue haciendo, pero no puede abrir la boca. Tendrá que esperar hasta llegar el momento indicado para decirle como se sintió. Y por supuesto que no acepta sus disculpas, no por ahora.

Se mantienen en silencio. Arthur intenta llamarle la atención antes de terminar con todo este aire tan pesado.

―Alfred, _look at me _―lo llama. Le hace caso teniendo el rostro vacío de expresiones. Lo observa directamente a los ojos, sin intimidarlo, afirmando una vez más―. Lo lamento.

Estados Unidos corre la vista, bajándola un poco. No quiere seguir más con esto. Quiere estar solo. No quiere seguir mirándolo. Esos orbes verdes llenos de culpabilidad y lastima le hacen mal, y su corazón late acelerado.

El mayor comprende que ya no se puede seguir.

―Bien…me voy ―y no espera alguna palabra de despedida―. Nos vemos. ―pasa por delante del americano saliendo por la puerta.

Otra vez lo deja solo. Se parece a lo de esa noche. Solo con la diferencia que no se burló de él, ni se aprovechó, ni está ebrio. Esto podría ser bueno, pero realmente no. Realmente Inglaterra se veía arrepentido. Se pregunta si será posible decirle lo que sucedió esa noche en un futuro no muy lejano. Se pregunta si podrá seguir mirándolo en las reuniones o en otras fiestas.

Necesita estar un rato más solo, porque a pesar de todo, el mayor se apoderó de su corazón y todavía le duele.

―Tonto.

Luego masculla tres insultos más.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bien, me cuesta escribir el género angst, porque no me nace por ser fría con los sentimientos en mi cotidiana vida. Así que me esforcé y me dio pena Alfred. Y el título es una mierda, no tenía otro (D:). No pregunten que fue esto, es un oneshot raro, solo lo escribí porque tenía un UKxUShota y no me gustó y lo borré (xD). Quizás algunas les gustó el lemon, o le faltó darle más hard, no tengo idea. Pero si sintieron calor, eso es bueno (xD). De alguna manera, me gusta ver a Alfred siendo violado por Arthur, es como venganza de ver muchas veces a un Alfred-grandote-macho alfa abusando de un Arthur-uke-raquítico-debilucho-enano. Eso me apesta y debería dejar de existir.

Nada más que eso. Espero darle un UKxUS lemon más bonito :3

Nos vemos para la próxima. ¡Cuídense, bye bye!

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, y toda la lesera.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
